The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Itea virginica. The new Itea will hereafter be referred to by its cultivar name, ‘Bailteaone’. ‘Bailteaone’ is a new cultivar of Itea virginica grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘Bailteaone’ arose from a controlled cross made in 2008 between Itea virginica ‘Henry's Garnet’ (not patented) as the female parent and Itea virginica ‘Sarah Eve’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Bailteaone’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2009 from amongst seedlings derived from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by semi-hardwood stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2009. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.